Cheater
by Xica
Summary: Tia finds out that her boyfriend was cheater on her with her BEST FRIEND! Then a man takes her to his place and she finds out he goes to her school. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into when he says 'I'll protect you.'


As Tia was walking down a dark street when she saw something in the dark and what she saw my boyfriend kissing and taking another girls clothes off. She knew the other girl and it was her best friend Sarah. It was like they were dancing with each other with their bodies and he just kept on kissing her neck. Sarah then saw me and got so scared that she told my boyfriend to look over where she was but Tia was gone before he saw her. She was hiding in a alley so they couldn't see her. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground and cried like someone she lost just die in front of her. 'I hate everything about you. Why do I still love you?' Tia thought in my head.

After five minutes she got up and started running for her place hoping that she might get her mind off of what just happened. But she kept on thinking about how long they been doing this behind her back. She ran faster and she could feel my legs burning but that didn't stop her. She turned a corner and collided into someone. She fell back and hit my head. Her vision was going burring and the last thing she saw was a man looking down at her. But she could still hear a voice saying, "Hey! Are you ok? Shit! I think she is out. Now what do I do? I guess I will take her home. Come here." She couldn't tell what was going on but she felt like she was flying. "Now why would a pretty girl be crying?" She heard then felt like she was moving somewhere.

She woke up in a couch with a blanket wrapped around her and a cloth on her forehead. She looked to her left then saw a man with short black hair putting firewood in the fire. He turned around then smiled at me. "So you are a wake." He said as got up and walked towards her. He came to eye contact with her then touched her cheek softly. For some reason she didn't flinch by the touch and stayed still.

"I guess the night was bad for you. Whatever upsetted you must of been bad for you to cry so bad." She just stared into his purple eyes. "Do you have a place to live?"

"No." She answered looking down at the blanket. "Now I don't because I lived with my boyfriend but I figured out that he was cheating on me. So I don't ever want to see him again." She said squeezing the blanket. Tears burred her vision and they wouldn't stop no matter what she did. "Why am I crying? He didn't like...me anyway." She said rumbing her eyes to make the tears go away.

"But that doesn't give him the right to cheat on you. So why date him if you thought he didn't like you?" He said sitting on the floor by the couch with his back to her now.

"If I said I was leaving he would send the police on me. If they found me and took me back to him. He'd beat me when they dropped me off. So I was scared to leave him. And I just wanted my parents there but I can't see them." She said looking at the ceiling. She covered her eyes with one of her arms. He turned to her then smiled. "Why are you smiling at me?" She asked looking at him with a confused look.

"So why can't you see your parents?" He asked with a sad face on. "I just wante to smile and to see you smile back at me." He asked looking back at the fireplace.

"They died when I started dating him so I lived at my boyfriend's place. I just wanted to be with by myself but he wouldn't allow it." I said sitting up in the couch. He just seemed like in a daydream until I touched his shoulder and he jumped by the touch. "Are you ok?" She asked him with a worried look on her face.

"I was just...thinking about my own...parents. They died on my birthday while they were

coming to bring my gifts they left at grandma's. I miss my...Well who cares-" He stopped when he felt arms wraped around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to help by hugging you. That is how my X-bf did it." I said to him sitting next to him still hugging him.

They heard the door open and slam against the wall. It was Sarah and Tia let go of the black haired man. He glared at Sarah then said, "You know it's called knock first then enter when someone answers."

"Tia? What are you doing at his place?" Sarah said pointing at the man. "What did you do to her Daux?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do a thing to her. And we bumped into each other and she was knocked out. I just couldn't just leave her there." He said still glaring at her.

"So you are cheating on him? Right Tia?" She asked still with her hands on her hips.

"I could say the same about you. Are you cheating with my ex-boyfriend just to get laid?" She asked with a glare.

"I was right! It was you who saw us! I am going to tell David about this." She said to Tia. She ran out of the room and went to her apartment to call David.

"Don't you want to go after her?" He asked.

"Why should I?" She said hugging his arm. He blushed abit then lead his head on my head.

"I won't let him get you. I promise." He said in my ear and her eyes started closing. "Do you have school tomorrow?" She shook her head yes and his eyes were like they were from a dream.

"Don't worry I can handle myself. He may go to the school but don't you go to that school to?" She asked him still holding his arm.

"Yeah I go to your school. So I will take care of him." He said picking me up and putting me back on the couch and covered her back up with the blanket.

"Just don't get hurt." She said as she fell asleep.

**Here is a story I made on a song. I hope you like it. I like it abit. So plz review and if you want me to add to it. Just ask and I'll add to it.**


End file.
